


Innocence

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Spencer Reid, Beating, Body Image, Brutality, Cheer up Spencer Reid, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Claiming, Clingy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute texts, Drinking, Drunk Kisses, F/M, Falling In Love, First Date, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Geekyness, Kidnapping, Lazy Sex, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Memories, Morning After, Morning Sickness, Pent up Feelings for one another, Pictures, Pregnancy, Rescue, Rough Sex, Rough kisses, Sad Spencer Reid, Sad feelings, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Sending Pictures, Skype, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Kisses, Some Bruising, Stabbing, Texting, The Narrative of John Smith, Tickle Fights, Tormenting, loving kisses, mention of depression, pretty boy, skin to skin contact, the doctor is very good in the sack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3437072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started as a budding romance between two, young teenagers, quickly turns for the worse when one of them moves and the other becomes part of the BAU. It's been almost thirteen years since Spencer Reid has talked or even seen his long time ago best friend, Rosalie Graves. Is she part of the team that the BAU is searching for? Or is she just a girl caught in the wrong place at the wrong time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begin Again

_"Would you like to stay for dinner Rosalie?" Diana offered, looking down at the small,shy fifteen year old. She smiled shyly up at her best friends mother. Spencer positively beamed at her while she took her seat across from him; he knew it would be worth it to visit Las Vegas, Nevada again during his break._

  
_"Did you finish that AP English assignment?" Spencer asked, adjusting his glasses. She nodded and handed her binder to him watching as he flipped it open, he jotted down corrections. Spencer was only about two years older and already studying at Yale University_

  
_Suddenly, everything shifted; he was looking at Rosalie, trying not to cry as they sat in her treehouse._

  
_"You're moving? You can't move!" He exclaimed, startling her. Her beautiful dark brown eyes filled with tears as she looked down, watching the tears cascade down her cheeks._

  
_"I have to. My father got a really good job, Spence. And I get to go to a really good school", she said. He shook his head wiping his eyes from under his glasses, smearing them._

  
_"You can't leave me too, Peaches. You just can't", he said reaching for her hand. He sighed softly, taking her hand and pressed it against his cheeks as the tears rolled down his face. Rosalie didn't know what to do, she was hurting him. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a soft, awkward kiss. She pulled away quickly, wiping her eyes._

  
_"Bug, please don't. I can't", she whispered, using the nickname she gave him. He hugged her to him tightly as her hands gripped the back of his shirt._

  
_"I don't know what to do without you, Rose. I need you", he whispered._

  
_Shifting again, he watched as her car drove away. The way her broken composure faced him from the back window, tears streaming down her face._

  
Spencer woke up with a jump, covered in sweat. He sucked in a deep breath, pushing his hair back away from his face. He hadn't dreamt of Rosalie in almost thirteen years. _Why now?_ He shook his head and stood up, getting out of his bed. He checked his phone, seeing he had a message from Derek.

  
_'Hey man, you got to get down here. There's a new case and it's in Vegas'-DM_

  
Spencer noticed the time and he knew he had to get going. He got dressed quickly and walked down to the metro to wait for the subway, the dream coming back to the front of his mind as he stepped onto the platform. As he switched subways, his phone started ringing. He didn't have the chance to see who was calling as he put the receiver to his mouth.

  
"Rei"-"Is this Spencer Reid? Diana said I could reach you at this number", a slightly frantic voice, with a thick, southern accent said. Spencer paused as he adjusted the phone on his shoulder.

  
"This is Spencer Reid. Diana...Diana Reid gave you my number? Who is this?" He demanded, frustrated, stepping off of the subway platform and heading up the stairs.

  
"Yes, she did and"-"If you're going to hurt my mother, I swear I'll find you", he retorted angrily cutting the woman off while he crossed the street at a green light.

  
"Hell, Spencer. It's me, Rosalie. Rosalie Graves?" She said with a sigh. Spencer's eyes widened in disbelief as he heard her name slip off of her tongue.

  
"Spencer?" She questioned, not hearing a reply. He shook his head as he walked into the building of the BAU, swallowing the bile that had risen in his throat.

  
"R-Rosalie, yeah. It's me. What do you uhh...Why are you calling me?" He inquired. He heard an intake of breath and then her words came tumbling out.

  
"I called the police about the missing child but they didn't seem to care. Personally, I think her parents' did it but I have no evidence and Diana said that you could help and she's not the first girl to go missing. I'm back in Law Vegas now and no one will help me. I train for the K9 units but no one will listen to me. There is still one more and I didn't know what to do because the authorities in my town aren't listening to me", she paused as she took in a deep breath, he also noticed she repeated the same thing but different ways. Spencer's thoughts reeled as he took in what she was saying, while he pressed the button on the elevator.

  
"I'll talk to the head of my group and see what we can do, Peaches", the old nickname he had for her rolled right off his tongue before he could stop it and the doors opened. His cheeks flushed crimson as his eyes met Derek Morgan's deep, dark chocolate eyes.

  
"I...uhh..I uhm", he stammered as she chuckled softly.

  
"Thank you, Bug. Just call this number back", she whispered as she hung up. He slid his phone into his pocket as he slicked his hair back, walking off of the elevator just before the doors reclosed, walking up to Derek.

  
"So, any particular reason you called me Peaches or is it the imaginary girlfriend you've not told us about?" He asked, nudging Spencer with his elbow as they walked into the briefing room.

  
"It's an old friend...I haven't seen her since she moved about thirteen years ago. She's really upset because a kid from our town has gone missing. She is highly suspicious of the parent's and she is highly intelligent...At least she was when I knew her. She trains the dogs for the K9 unit", he explained quickly. Morgan nodded and then looked up at the small platform where Agent Aaron Hotchner was located, seemingly going over a case. Reid walked up the stairs and knocked lightly on his door and walked in when Hotch nodded at him; he waited for a moment before clearing his throat.

  
"Do we have a new case?" He questioned, watching as Hotch looked at him again.

  
"We do. I do not know if you would want to go. It's in your old hometown", Hotch said. Reid felt his breath catch in his throat.

  
"Is it a young, missing,  girl?"He asked and Hotch's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

  
"Not that it's a surprise that you're intelligent, Reid, but you're not psychic. How did you know?" He prodded. The young Doctor shifted nervously as he adjusted his messenger bag.

  
"I got a call from an old friend and she explained that she had called the authorities multiple times. Are we leaving shortly?" He asked. Hotch nodded and grabbed his briefcase, standing up.

  
"Wheels up in thirty", he said walking out of the room.   
\------------  
As they boarded the plane, Reid decided he would have a nap. As he drifted off to sleep, memories of his childhood with Rosalie came flooding back.

  
_"Hey, Bug! Why haven't you been at school lately?" She asked as he walked her home from her singing lessons. He smiled at her excitedly._

  
_"I've graduated, Peaches! Aren't you happy for me?" He questioned. She nodded while flashing him a brilliant, smile filled with braces._

  
_"Yes, but who will I pass notes to in school?"_

  
_As the area shifted, she was fifteen he was 17 studying at Yale in Connecticut and she was in Dallas, Texas; they were Skyping over their laptops. Rosalie had tears streaming down her face the moment he had answered._

  
_"Oh no, what happened?" He asked, wishing there was something more he could do._

  
_"Why are girls so mean, Bug? I know I'm not the skinniest or the prettiest, but I've never done anything to anyone", she said with a sob. He noticed that since she had left at such an early age, the Texan accent was noticeable in her voice; he smiled._

  
_"Peaches, they're just jealous, insecure girls. You're more beautiful than all of them together", he started. She cringed, downright cringed as she heard those words. As she stood up she adjusted her laptop angle so he could see her full form. She didn't look like she had gained some weight, but to Spencer she was still gorgeous, she looked full, healthy._

_"This is not beautiful! This is ugly and I hate myself! I want to be pretty like them"! She wailed as he felt his heart break in two._

  
_Flash forward to one year later, he was Skyping her and she seemed put out about something; he felt his stomach clench in fear but he couldn't figure out why._

  
_"What's wrong?" He questioned. Her eyes met his and he could see the distance in them._

  
_"I don't want to be you friend anymore, Spencer", she stated. He felt as if the world was collapsing under him as he stared at the screen. He frowned, not understanding._

  
_"What did I do"-"We just outgrew each other. I don't need you anymore", she said cutting him off smoothly. She hung up and he immediately tried calling her back to no avail. He started crying, wanting her to just explain. He felt as if everything with her had just fallen apart, he never got to say goodbye and he never told her how he felt._

  
Spencer jerked awake when he felt a hand shaking his arm and he looked up at Morgan with a sleepy, confused look.

  
"Hey, we just landed. I'm assuming your friend is waiting for your arrival?" He asked. Reid nodded and stood quickly, adjusting his tie. As he walked through the airport, he felt almost nervous; he wondered how she would react to seeing him. While walking, he also realised he didn't know what she looked like now; not that he would be surprised at her, he was sure he could guess. His thought process was interrupted when a flurry of movement caught his eyes and before he could blink he was pulled down into a tight, hand-gripping his shirt type hug. He inhaled and he knew it was his Peaches. He clasped his arms around her, hugging her back just as tightly; she smelled like Summer, as she always did. They broke apart from their hug as Morgan cleared his throat and looked at them pointedly. He stood back and looked her down from head to toe. She was she same height she was in high school, standing at about five foot, dark brown hair with caramel colored highlights; her eyes were the same, beautiful grey color and she had had her braces removed, revealing perfect, even, white teeth as she smiled up at him. She had filled out beautifully, almost a catlike appearance to her form; she was wearing a pair of jeans with a tshirt. She was still thick, but her curves had developed more, he was surprised by the force of emotions that washed over him.

  
"It's good to see you, Bug", she said quietly, that slow Texan drawl; it was as sweet as molasses slipping slowly out of the jar. He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. He turned to face his team and they almost burst out laughing, aside from Hotch, at the size difference of her and Reid.

  
"Rosalie, this is the team I am part of. This is Jennifer Jareau, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi", he said as he introduced them all. Rosalie nodded and smiled as they each shook her hand.

  
"David Rossi...You've written books. I've read a few of them", she stated shyly. Rossi looked at Reid, seemingly impressed.

  
"Morgan, Reid and Rosalie? You three go to the victims' house and we'll go down to the police station and you can meet us there after you meet with forensics", Hotch said. Rosalie nodded and then look up at Spencer, Morgan could see the deep affection lying in them but he said nothing as he followed them to her truck. She helped Spencer unload his bags into the bed of the truck and Morgan just climbed into the backseat; he decided they needed some time to themselves.   
Spencer turned to look at Rosalie while leaning against the truck. She looked at him and then looked away.

  
"I'm glad you're here...I didn't know what to do anymore", she whispered. He touched her arm reassuringly and she turned her grey eyes onto him. She gave him a weak smile and walked around the truck, climbing into the driver's side as Spencer got in on the passenger side. Morgan noticed Spencer hovered closer to her than he would normally get to anyone in the group, even JJ. He hid a smile as he glanced out along the road as she drove off.

  
"How did you know this girl went missing, Rosalie?" Morgan asked looking at them from the back. He noticed they were at a red light and they both had jumped, hearing Morgan's question.

  
"I run a dog farm here and sometimes parents drop their kids off to see how the children are affected. Apparently, they have shown tremendous results and the kids are always happy to see the pups; and of course I train certain breeds for our K9 unit", she explained. Spencer nodded and Morgan watched as he leaned in closer to her, his hand resting over the one she had on her knee, watching as Reid shyly laced their fingers together. For support, or something else, Morgan couldn't tell but it was an entirely different side of Reid that Mogran had never seen.   
\----------------------  
Fifteen minutes later she parked next to the curb and hopped out of her truck, tying her hair up into a ponytail as she walked up the steps, taking the caution tape off.

  
"Is she allowed to do that?" Morgan asked, looking at Reid as he got out. Reid nodded and Morgan noticed his cheeks were tinged with pink so he couldn't help but wonder if he had completely missed something.

  
"Hey man, so what's the deal with her?" Morgan asked as they headed for the house. Reid rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged.

  
"I guess you could say I was a bit sweet on her and I thought she was interested in me, but look at her. She's the popular, gorgeous girl and I'm"-"The sweet, magician?" Morgan said cutting Reid off. Reid looked at him with a raised eyebrow and shrugged again, walking up the steps.

  
"So, there was no sign of forced entry but the parents swear they heard something and suddenly, they just remember waking up", Rosalie said as she entered the room they were in. Morgan's breath caught as he actually got a good look at her; she had dark brown hair that reflected blondes and reds with caramel highlights, dark grey eyes that looked magnificent with the dark eyeliner she had on. She had a dark cherry looking color on her lips; her bottom lip was plump while her top lip was a little pouty, but not as full looking. Head on, she was a ten in Morgan's books. His eyes roved down her body, admiring her hips and legs, they were slim, similar to that of a ballerina's, but curvier.

  
"Damn babygirl, you got everything working for you", he said. He raised an eyebrow when both Spencer and Rosalie fixed him with a glare, a frown on both of their lips. He cleared his throat and walked off to the basement, looking for anything that seems out of placed as Reid and Rosalie walked towards the living room.

  
"You know it's been a long time since I've heard from you, Peaches", Spencer started as he looked over the items that were strewn about. He heard an intake of breath while he looked over the toys which were in a weird position.

  
"Yeah well, that's what happens when life gets in the way", she replied. He flinched and then looked at her with a cross glare. She glared back at him, their eyes locking.

  
"Of course, because it was "life" that ruined our friendship" He said bitingly, watching her face for signs of guilt. Her eyes narrowed at him, her lip lifting up in anger. He grit his teeth together, he was quick to anger and many different emotions when she was around. It seemed he regained his emotions when she was around because she seemed to encourage him to show what he was feeling.

  
"We're really going to do this now?"She fired back, walking off to the kitchen as he followed behind her closely. She gasped softly at the sight of the kitchen, everything was thrown about with the cupboards all askew.

  
"I highly doubt that we're going to get another time to talk about this, so yes. I am doing this now. Why did you really stop being friends with me?" He inquired. She turned away, her mind everywhere but the case at hand.   
"Really? This argument is straight out of a reality show with teenagers. It's History, Spencer", she muttered. He grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him, her eyes focused on the ground.

  
"No. Give me one good reason and I'll never ask you again", he said, his voice starting to crack. She slapped his hand away and looked up at him.

  
"I never thought I would see you again...I had these pent up feelings for you and I thought I would never see you. So I had to cut you out and things went from bad to worse", she murmured. He made a scoffing noise and shook his head as he turned around.

  
"I don't believe that", he said softly, looking at all the flour and what appeared to be jam on the floor.

  
"Spencer", she called out gently. He turned to face her and she reached for his tie and he thought she was going to adjust it, but with an extreme amount of force, he was pulled down to her level. They were breathing hard as she leaned up, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss; Spencer held her face in his hands as he awkwardly returned the kiss. As he stepped back, he stumbled and his back hit the pantry as Rosalie collided with him, making a dull thud.

  
Morgan looked up as he heard a thud, quickly running up the basement stairs and towards the kitchen. His eyebrows rose up as he saw Reid and Rosalie attached by their mouths, his hands were on her face and one hand was around his neck while the other was holding his tie; he cleared his throat and shook his head as they broke apart.

  
"There are traces of chloroform found in the parents air ducts while the young girls were closed so she went willingly with whoever took her", Morgan explained. Spencer fixed his tie, his cheeks aflame with embarrassment. She adjusted her tshirt and quickly walked passed Morgan and out to the living room.

  
"So since you found that out, we should head towards the Station. I'll get the truck warmed up", she said as they followed her. Reid went to follow her and Morgan blocked him, giving him a look.

  
"What?" Spencer questioned. Morgan raised an eyebrow at him.

  
"Reid, she could have done this", he stated. Reid shook his head at him, biting his lip.

  
"I know her, Morgan. She couldn't hurt some- she couldn't hurt a child", he corrected himself. Morgan shrugged and then followed Reid out to the car, running his hand down his face. As he got in the backseat, he could see that Rosalie's whole face was turning red, heading down her neck. He chuckled and leaned along the backseat divider, buckling up.

  
"So, you got the hots for Doc huh?" Morgan said to her playfully. She blushed and swatted her hand at him, looking completely mortified as Reid buckled up. He offered his hand to her as she started driving; Morgan noticed she laced their fingers together this time. Morgan leaned back while she drove to the station, noticing how Reid kept leaning closer to her. As she parked at the station and got out, Reid turned to look at him. 

"Please don't mention what happened at the house. I don't want to tell the team yet", he said. Morgan nodded and Reid got out, walking around the truck to invade her personal space some more.  As they entered the building, Emily and JJ walked up to Reid and Morgan, wanting information. Emily looked at Rosalie and frowned, seeing how calm she looked.

  
"Rosalie this is agent Emily Prentiss ", Reid said as he introduced her. Rosalie smiled kindly, the small dimple she had in her cheek coming out.

  
"Hi, it's wonderful to meet you, unfortunately it had to be under these circumstances. Bug's told me-I mean, Spencer, he told me that you will be able to catch whoever is responsible?" She asked as Rossi approached as well, an almost knowing gleam in his eyes. He looked from the young Doctor to Rosalie; they would have to work on their feelings sooner or later, he mused. He nodded.

  
"Yes or at least we hope we will be able to. It is quite refreshing to see someone who is completely ready to face whatever we do", he stated. Rosalie shifted and Spencer could see she was uncomfortable.

  
"I'm not ready to face what you guys see every single day or whenever you see it...I just know that three families are heartbroken waiting for their children to come back and you can help", she answered relaxing slightly. Hotchner approached the group and looked at Rosalie, his eyes roving over her face; he seemed to be pleased by her appearance.

  
"I booked for us to stay at Trump International. I'll be sharing a room with Dave, the rest of you can figure it out", he said abruptly, walking off to head out to the car.   
Dave followed him out and Penelope walked over to them, pulling Rosalie into a friendly hug. Rosalie's cheek were tinged with pink as Derek slung his arm over Reid's shoulders.

  
"I'll share with pretty boy here", he announced whilst Spencer's cheeks turned red.

  
"I'll just go stay with a friend of mine", Emily said as she walked out quickly, not bothering to say goodbye. Derek sighed and wiped his face, dropping his voice down while JJ and Penelope asked Rosalie questions.

  
"I'll cover for you if you want to spend the night with Rosalie...I know you two have a lot to catch up about", he said. Spencer's cheeks turned brighter with shyness as he looked towards Rosalie and the girls, they seemed to really enjoy her.

  
"We do, but I don't think that it would be wise during this case. You were right, she could be involved in this because she's putting herself at the front of everything", he replied. Derek snorted, starting to laugh.

  
"I don't think so. I think you're scared she might change her mind. Just go, see where it leads. I'm almost positive she's not involved with this", he said. Reid shifted, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as Morgan nudged him forward.

  
"P-Peaches", he stuttered. Rosalie turned to look up at him and he felt his cheeks flush with color as JJ and Penelope looked up at him as well; he was so nervous under pressure.

  
"Uhm, can you ladies please excuse us?" Rosalie said kindly. They both walked off, not even bothering to try and contain their smiles. They started another conversation as Spencer and Rosalie kept eye contact; Spencer was too nervous to do much else.

  
"I-I-I've never been really good at this sort of thing and of course you w-watching me is making me even more anxious but I"-"Let's get coffee", she offered with a gentle smile. His lips formed a tight smile, aggravated with himself; before she could walk off, he reached for her arm and leaned down to her ear.

  
"I'm considering this our first date", he said. He admired the way the blush started from just under her ear until it reached the apples of her cheeks.

  
"O-Our...it-it-it but...I mean", she stammered, not able to form a coherent sentence. She turned her head to look up at him.

  
"Why, you've never been at a loss for words, Graves", he teased as he lead her out of the building with a parting wave from the girls and Morgan. She messed up his tie playfully, before righting it. He looked down at her, her eyes were alight with a playful mischief.

  
"Shut it, Bug. I get nervous with matters concerning you", she answered while they walked the two short blocks to the coffee shop. He opened the door for her and motioned for her to walk ahead of him; as she did, he couldn't help but be self conscious as he saw a few men's heads turn in her direction. Spencer looked at her and her eyes were looking at him almost gloatingly as he followed her up to the counter.

  
"What would you like?" He offered. Rosalie tilted her head as her eyes scanned the menu. She tugged on his sleeve and he leaned down so she could whisper what she'd like; she cupped her hand around his ear and he felt goosebumps rise on his neck as her breath tickled him.

  
"Just a small coffee with an espresso shot", she said. He smiled at the young, twenty something year old woman.

  
"Two small coffees with an espresso shot", he said almost robotically. He could barely concentrate as Rosalie traced a random pattern on the underside of his wrist, making his heart race. They stepped off to the sidelines after Spencer paid and waited for their coffee, her fingers still tracing patterns.

  
"What happened?" He asked. She sighed, exhaling slowly. She made to grab their coffees and handed Spencer's to him as he turned to the table with all the extras, adding enough sugar to give him a cavity; Rosalie was normal therefore she added a splash of milk with a bit of sugar, smiling at him as she took a sip.

  
"Look, Spencer, I never meant what I said to you. I had such...strong feelings for you, but I was under the impression I would never see you again and I said the meanest thing to hurt you so you'd never want to try and contact me again", she whispered slowly. He held his hand out to her and was more than happy once she took it. He lead her out and motioned for a taxi to stop, faltering a bit when he realised he didn't know where she lived; he opened the door for her and smiled as she got in, offering to take his coffee from him as he climbed in, crossing one leg over the other. They buckled up and the cabbie looked through the window at them.

  
"Where to, miss?" He asked.

  
"Oh, 6520 Hargrove avenue", she mumbled slowly. He nodded and drove off, immediately getting stuck in traffic behind a semi truck. Spencer wasn't prepared when she lifted his left arm and pressed herself against his side, leaning her head on his shoulder; she sipped her coffee and sighed, looking up at him sleepily.

  
"Spencer, do you want to go to your hotel first? I'm sorry, I should have asked first", she said quietly. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, humming softly before he took a sip of coffee.

  
"U-Uh, I-I actually was going to uhm...ask if I could uhh...stay with you. I mean ju-just for tonight", he spluttered. She smiled softly before sitting up and kissing his cheek, biting the underside of his chin lightly. He felt himself blush.

  
"Sure, I have a spare bedroom you can take", she replied. He used his index finger to lift her chin up towards him, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips; he pulled away before she could respond to it.

  
"That would be perfect", he answered. Her cheeks turned a pale pink and he smiled as the car came to a stop.

  
"That'll be twenty-eight fifty", he announced. Rosalie pulled out two twenties and handed it to him with a brilliant smile directed towards him. Spencer stepped out and held the door open for her, whistling at the nice looking apartments.

  
"You have a nice place", he said. She took his arm and lead him in through the lobby, walking towards the elevator; she pressed the button, finishing her coffee while Spencer watched her.

  
"Thank you. I love my apartment", she replied. As they walked onto the elevator, there was an old couple standing in the corner. The old man had an oxygen tank and was whispering with whom they both assumed was wife, smiling at each other lovingly. Spencer bit his lip as the elevator lifted, feeling uncomfortable; he had never liked elevators and he jumped when she took his hand in hers and squeezed.

  
"It's okay, Spencer", she whispered. He leaned down, pressing his forehead to hers and she smiled.

  
"Hello dearie", the little old woman motioned at Rosalie. She leaned away from Spencer and turned her eyes on her.

  
"Hello, Ma'am. I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked politely. The elderly woman reached for her hand and Rosalie lightly handed it to her.

  
"No, we haven't. I just have to say you two will last a long time", she said kindly. Rosalie's cheeks flushed a deep red.

  
"Oh, uh, t-thank you...I-uh mean", Rosalie couldn't seem to form a sentence as the doors opened. Rosalie lead Spencer off and down the hall, pausing to look over her shoulder at the couple; they were swaying back and forth as if they were dancing. Rosalie stopped in front of her door and unlocked it, opening the door and walked inside; Spencer followed and took in his surroundings. She closed the door quietly behind him, walking to her kitchen.

  
There were three bookshelves along the far wall stuffed completely with books,some of them balanced on each other and looked like they had been read more than once. He felt a wave of emotions come over him as he saw one book that he recognized; one that brought back painful memories for him. It had been over three years since he last thought about Maeve, feeling melancholy he turned to Rosalie who was watching him as she leaned over the counter.

  
"Are you alright?" She asked softly. He sighed and turned to her, showing her a soft smile. She returned it and then walked around the counter, offering her hand to him. He took it and she walked him over to the couch, motioning for him to sit if he wanted.

  
"You're not, Bug. I know that smile. What's wrong?" She questioned, looking at him worriedly. He shrugged and then leaned back, pulling her against his side and ran his fingers through her hair.

  
"I'll tell you that story some other time", he whispered. She nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips to his softly. He cupped her face as his eyes closed, rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks as her tongue pressed against his lips shyly. Opening his mouth to her, he pushed his tongue into her mouth as her hands tugged on his tie. As he pulled away, she pressed soft feathery kisses along his neck before he grabbed her face, making sure her eyes met his.

  
"Listen Peaches, I like where this is going a-and all. But...We...I don't want to move too fast. Do you understand what I mean? Statistically speaking, 33% of relationships can end by moving too fast and I don't want us to end before we even have a chance", he stumbled over his words a few time, hoping he didn't upset her. She exhaled slowly and stood.

  
"Oh thank God you said that. I...I still have feelings for you Bug, but I don't want to rush them either. Maybe we can start off with something easier? Can we sleep together tonight?" She questioned. He looked at her, confused.

  
"No-I mean, wouldn't that be moving too fast?" He questioned. Her brows furrowed in confusion as well, her head tilted to the side.

  
"How? Nothing really goes on when you're asleep. Except maybe some cuddling", she replied. His face relaxed as he understood, standing up.   
"Do you have anything I could sleep in?" He asked. She opened her mouth to reply and then held up a finger as she walked down the hall, he could hear her shuffling around in the room. She walked back out and threw a dark grey shirt to him.

  
"That's the biggest shirt I have, I'm sorry. I don't have anything bigger than that", she said quietly. He shrugged and she turned her head away before speaking again.

  
"I'll go change and you can meet me in my room when you're done changing clothes okay?" She said awkwardly, shifting from one foot to the other before she turned on her heel.

  
"Hey, Rosalie?" He called out as she turned to look at him. She leaned against the door frame that lead to the hallway, raising an eyebrow at him for him to continue.

  
"Don't change okay? I kind of like you the way you are", he said simply offering a smile to her. Her cheeks reddened at the compliment and as she turned, she stumbled slightly; he heard her door close. He quickly undressed and tried to pull the shirt on, it barely stretched down to his stomach; he was slightly amused, such a short girl and he pulled the shirt off, opting for just his boxers as he folded his clothes, laying them on the couch. He walked down the hall, feeling slightly insecure, Spencer knew he didn't have a sculpted body, or the best looks; Rosalie wasn't like some girls, he also knew she wasn't shallow but she could do better than the likes of him. He knocked three times, his hands almost shaking as she opened the door looking up at him.

  
"It's kind of cold tonight so I thought I'd"-she trailed off at seeing an essentially naked Spencer, just standing there in his boxers. Rosalie turned her gaze down to the floor and bit her lip. She was in a loose tshirt and what he assumed were either underwear or just super tight shorts.

  
"I turned the heater up. I'm guessing the shirt didn't fit all that well?" She questioned as she stepped back. He tilted her head up and placed a kiss on her forehead, smiling.

  
"If this makes you feel awkward, I can go put my khaki's back on", he said. She shook her head and motioned for him to go lay down. As he walked to the bed, Spencer could feel a bit of tension, but he pushed the thought aside. She pulled the covers back, they were a dark navy blue with white sheets, two dark sleeping pillows matched the two white ones and her room was very plain, Spencer noted. Rosalie crawled onto the bed and stretched out before curling up on herself, facing him; he laid down, facing her and she pulled the cover over them. Immediately, she started warming up from Spencer's body heat.

  
"You mentioned you got my number from my mother. How did you manage to do that?" He asked quietly. She looked at him.

  
"I visit your mother...Generally when I have the day off. She's still very kind and you know I use to love to listen to her lectures", she answered with a soft yawn. Spencer drew her into his arms as she blushed, her hands curled against his chest.

  
"I've never laid with anyone like this", he mused. She hummed softly, yawning again. She felt an odd sense of being happy that she was the first woman for him to cuddle with. 

  
"I should visit my mother more often", he stated. Rosalie pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin.

  
"You're busy with work. She understands, Bug. She likes receiving your letters from time to time", she said. Spencer hugged Rosalie closer to him and yawned, feeling himself finally able to relax after such a long day. She hummed softly to him, it lulled him almost like that of a mother's lullaby.

  
"Next time I visit her, will you go with me?" He murmured sleepily. She shifted in his arms, yawning sleepily and she ran her her fingertips along his cheek.

  
"Sure, I'd love that", she said softly before he heard her breathing go steady. He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her head before falling asleep himself. 


	2. A Forgotten Memory

Rosalie rolled over feeling around for Spencer and opened her eyes when she didn't feel him, she sat up and rubbed her eyes blearily. The side of the bed he had been on was made and he wasn't in the room. She frowned a bit and swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, walking out into the hallway.

  
"Spencer?" She called out, peeking around to peer into the living room. She stepped into the room quietly, not seeing him anywhere. She felt a bit disappointed but remembered they had a case and she perked, smiling as she went back to her room. Grabbing her phone, she turned to walk back out of the room when she bumped into someone completely solid and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Spencer clasped his hand over her mouth, hoping none of the neighbors head; Rosalie's eyes were wide fear and he could see her chest rising and falling rapidly as she calmed down. Tears filled her eyes while he took his hand from her mouth and pulled her into his arms.

  
"Peaches, what's wrong?" He questioned. She started talking, stumbling and slurring her words so much he could barely understand her. Motioning towards the bed, then up at him and pointed down the hall, he was able to sort of piece it together.

  
"You thought I was here and then you came around to look for me...And you've lost me", he said quietly. She wiped her eyes as she calmed down some more, inhaling deeply.

 

"I thought you had left and at first I was you know, sad but I forgot you had a case and then I was just going to text you and then I turn around and I thought it was someone who was either going to kill me or rob me", she explained in a rush, some of her words slurring. He couldn't help the smile that started to spread across his face, trying to hold laughter in. Pushing some hair from her face, he cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her nose.

  
"I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. I do have to get going though if they are to bellieve that I spent the night in my room", he said. She nodded and looped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her level for a sweet kiss. Pushing his fingers through her hair, he held her closer to him as returned her kiss, slowly running his tongue over her bottom lip; she opened her mouth obediently, meeting her tongue with his. Her hands cupped the back of his head as he walked forward, forcing her to walk backwards and she fell onto her back on the bed; Spencer awkwardly hovered over her, pulling away from the kiss. He admired the look in her eyes, her pupils were wide with arousal and he couldn't help but want to hear the sounds he could cause her to make. He bit his lip as did she as they had a stare down, his thoughts slowly going to Maeve.

  
"I have to"-He trailed off with a sigh, rubbing his face. _Of course, of all the times I can have with a beautiful woman, a woman whom I liked as a teenager and I see Maeve's face_ ; he sighed again and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

  
"I know you have work. If you want, you can stay with me until you're done but I understand if you want to stay at the hotel", she replied with a gentle smile. He leaned over her and pressed a long kiss to her forehead, relishing in the skin to skin contact.

  
"I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll text you when I can", he said. She frowned a bit and tilted her head at him.

  
"No, no. You should focus on work. I have to get going too. The farm should be opening up soon and the dogs will need their breakfast", she quipped. He smiled and kissed her cheek, standing up straight to look for his clothes.

  
"I'll definitely have to leave after I get dressed so I can get different clothes. Can you do me a favor and get my phone to text Derek?" Spencer inquired. Rosalie nodded and walked out to the living room, reaching for her phone that was on the side table next to the couch; she sent a quick text to Derek while Spencer got dressed, making sure everything looked as neat as he could. Handing his phone and messenger bag to him, Rosalie followed him to the door and smiled.

  
"I'll see you when I see you", she said quietly. He leaned down for one more kiss to her cheek before taking off down the hall. He was glad Rosalie wasn't the type to say goodbye, she never liked the word, because of Peter Pan she insisted that saying goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting- it was always something like 'I'll see you soon' or 'I'll see you when I see you'; he hailed a taxi and it sped off, the streets were clear as it went towards the hotel.

  
\------------

  
Derek was pacing his hotel room when there was a knock on the door, and he rushed over opening it. Spencer, though he looked very disheveled, was fine as he walked into the hotel room.

  
"Is my suitcase here?" He questioned. Derek nodded and pointed in the corner of the room, Spencer noticed that Derek had left him the bed next to the window. He dug through his suitcase and quickly change while Derek turned away.

  
"So...Uh...What happened to you, last night?" He asked curiously. Spencer could feel the heat in his cheeks as he adjusted his tie and turned towards Derek.

  
"Well...Nothing happened between us. Not really...I-I want to tell her about Maeve first. Rosalie has always been there at the back of my mind, even while I was dating Maeve. But not in the way you might think. I didn't wish Maeve was Rosalie or anything like that, but I knew Rosalie would want me to be happy and that she would have liked Maeve had she gotten the chance to meet her. I...told Rosalie that I wanted to take things slowly because I know that sometimes when relationships happen quickly, they can end quickly too", he explained, articulating his words easily. Derek stared at him and then walked over, clasping his shoulder.

  
"Then tell her. She doesn't seem like the type that would make a scene or a big deal out of it. Rosalie seems nice and really understanding, but then again I don't know her", he said. Spencer shrugged and followed Derek out of the hotel room, nodding at Rossi and Hotch; his thoughts roamed on how he would approach the subject of Maeve. It had been three years since he had seen Maeve die in front of him, it could depress him from time to time and he often felt guilty when he thought of Rosalie; almost as if he was suppose to just stay and spiral down into misery, never to be happy again. He sighed as they loaded onto the elevator and he ran his hand through his hair, the faint memory of Rosalie's fingers threading themselves into it.

  
\-------------

  
Rosalie sighed, sitting at the dining table in the old farmhouse. It would need to be remodeled and she knew it would cost quite a bit of money; she laughed as one of the pups barreled into her foot.

  
"Koda! You rambunctios little scamp", she cooed as she scooped him up into her arms. He licked her nose and he was just a wriggling ball of fur; he was an Anatolian shepherd, it was one of her favorite breeds. She had a license able to even sell the pups if she wanted, laughing again as a female, German Shepherd wolf mix, pup sat on her foot.

  
"Lilly, you're such a gentle pup aren't you?" She questioned while setting Koda down. She heard a crash come from outside and ran out, barefoot before cussing as a shard of glass went through her foot. She looked around for the culprit, assuming it was one of the dogs that had broken something; not seeing anything she tended to her foot, careful to pull the glass out while she held a towel to it. Tying the towel around her foot, she looked around the backyard, seeing the trees that lined the forest in the back were swaying with the gentle breeze. Rosalie was on the outskirts of town, the house had only been built about two year ago near the Joshua tree forest and Rosalie had graduted as the top trainer for the pups, however at the moment, the pups were in their playful stages-they wouldn't need to learn their training for another two weeks. She heard a soft scraping sound and slowly hobbled, keeping most of her weight on her left foot, her heart beating furiously as she walked into the living room; the couch which always had the back facing the kitchen was completely turned around. Letting out a high pitched whistle, the sound of paws on the hardwood came thundering around; she sighed in relief as the different pup breeds sat at her feet, how they were trained to do so. She counted them and smiled seeing all six, she sat down clumsily because of her foot and they barreled over her, licking any of her skin they could reach.

  
"Did you pups turn the couch around on me?" She questioned, petting them as much as she could with only two hands. They yipped and started wrestling with each other, Rosalie jumped, a bit spooked as she heard her phone ring. She had a hard time standing up, but she managed and made her way over to the phone, answering it on the last ring. She had the house phone rigged to her cell phone; all the K9 trainers did so their actual number wouldn't be traced.

  
"Las Vegas Pup House, Rosalie speaking how may I help you this beautiful day?" She asked, her voice sounded chipper.

  
"Rosalie, i-it's Spencer. I just wanted to see how your day is going so far?" Spencer's voice sounded like a relief to her, she smiled hearing him stutter.

  
"It's fine. To be honest, I think I'm going out of my mind. I don't think I really pay attention to my surroundings", she said softly, a quiet laugh coming from her. She ran her hand through her hair and Spencer could tell she sounded a bit off, almost scared.

  
"Hey, we might have an early day today, we've done as much as we could, why don't I come pick you up after you get off of work and we can go out for dinner?" He offered. Rosalie laughed, the sound made Spencer relax a bit.

  
"Bug, you don't like driving. Just have Derek drop you off at my apartment if you'd like. The spare key is under the fire extinguisher in the case next to the window. But before we go anywhere, I will need a shower. I've been around puppies all day", she explained as she realised she was rambling.

  
"That sounds like a plan. I'll take a shower and change at the hotel too, so that I'll look presentable", he said. She laughed again and Spencer felt a tugging in his chest, oh how he had missed her.

  
"What time do you get off work?" He questioned, pushing some hair from his face while he looked over the case file.

  
"I get off at"-"Wait, Hold on. I have to go. I think I just found something, bye, love you, Peaches", he said quickly as he hung up. He stood, hurrying into the room occupied by Hotch, not realising at the moment what he had said.

  
"Rosalie had mentioned that the child must have known who the abductor is....The pastor went missing three months ago and I want to assume that our unsub is someone with a religious background because of this", he said, pointing to the Bible that had pages ripped out and lying on the coffee table from the living room.

  
"I don't know why that didn't trigger anything before", he said while Hotch looked over the photo.

  
"You think it's the Pastor?" He questioned. A disgruntled look flit across his face while he pondered the question.

  
"It's hard to say but that's all I have", he replied as Morgan walked in, looking hot and irritated, something that often occurred in the man.

  
"At this moment, Prentiss and I have no other leads", he said, sounding exhausted. Hotch nodded and then sighed, rubbing his temples.

  
"We've been looking at this case for awhile, let's go over it for a few more hours and then I'll call it a night", he explained.

  
\-------------

  
Rosalie looked at her watch while she waited on the front porch for her coworker, Maxine. She was fifteen minutes late and it was grinding on Rosalie's nerves; she had a date, more importantly, she needed time to get a shower and dressed! She smelled of puppies, puppy chow and sweat, she didn't want Spencer to smell her like this. Maxine climbed off of her motorcycle and Rosalie could feel the smile splitting her face in two as she trotted over to Maxine handing her the keys.

  
"Here, I've got to get going. The pups have been fed, Lilly's a bit more whiny than normal", she said quickly, Maxine gave her an amused look.

  
"What? Got a hot date?" She teased as she pulled her helmet off, ruffling the short layers in her pixie cut. Her green cat eyes narrowed playfully at Rosalie while Rosalie's cheeks turned a bright red.

  
"I well...yes. I do have a hot date, but I'm going to be late", she chirped as she walked off to her car. She clambered in as her phone rang. She fumbled around in her purse seeing the number from earlier as she answered.

  
"Spencer?" She asked, putting her key in the ignition.

  
"I've just gotten to your apartment. Are you alright?" He questioned. Rosalie smiled at the sincerity in his voice, turning her car on.

  
"I'm fine, Bug. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes, sorry, my coworker was late", she said starting to explain. He smiled at the sound of her voice, sitting down on her couch.

  
"You don't have to apologise, Peaches. But when you get here, I want to talk", he said. She froze for a moment.

 

"O-Okay, we can talk. I'll see you soon", she said before hanging up. He smiled and stretched his legs out along the couch.

 

Twenty minutes later, Rosalie parked her car and got out, stumbling as she took the stairs instead of the elevator. She hesitated outside of her door, sucking in a deep breath. I want to talk repeated in her head as she opened the door. Spencer stood up slowly, walking to her with a smile on his face as he greeted her. Before she could ask him what he wanted to talk about, he swooped in on her holding her face and kissed her. Her thoughts went blank as he pushed his tongue between her lips. Stepping closer, Spencer cupped her face in his hands tilting his head towards hers before she pulled away to catch her breath. Her face held a look of confusion.

  
"Spencer, I don't understand. You said you wanted to talk to me. But I don't I mean, did I do something wrong? Is"-he cut her off with a kiss.

  
"I just want to talk. I think your pastor of the church is getting arrested", he murmured as he trailed soft kissed along her jawline.

  
"Our p-pastor?" She stammered before taking a step back away from him, leaning her head back to stare at him. He nodded and pulled her in for a close hug, knowing she would need the comfort soon enough.

  
"Yes, unfortunately we didn't get there in time to save the other two children aside from the most recent little girl", as much as Spencer hated giving them faces, he knew Rosalie needed the comfort of not hearing the word 'victim'. He sighed as he pressed his face against her head, her body completely relaxing against his.

  
"But...then...have you talked to their parents?" She questioned softly. He nodded and picked her up, almost stumbling at the odd angle. As he set her down on the couch, she pulled away from him, a frustrated look crossing her countenance.

  
"Spencer, I don't think this is over. Today while at work, something was broken outside and I stepped on the glass. And then when I went inside, the furniture was rearranged", she said. He frowned, sending a quick text to Hotch whom confirmed that they had indeed caught the correct unsub- he had just confessed from Morgan berating him.

  
"Rosalie, I think you might have gained a stalker. Or, you might have had him awhile. Is there anything in the last few months that have gone missing but you marked it off as you had just misplaced it?"He asked, turning his body towards her. She leaned towards him and he brought her into his arms, her face burrowing into his shoulder.

  
"I don't like this Spencer. I thought...A few times I'd open my door and it would be unlocked, I just thought I was forgetting to lock my door. And something similiar that happened today. My snowglobes in my bedroom were all turned so that the titles of the cities weren't facing out", she answered. He stiffened around her, holding her closer and she gripped the back of his shirt, a soft sob coming from her. Spencer didn't really much care for being touched but for some reason, when it came to Rosalie, he found he didn't mind it all that much; she was gentle and soft, very docile. He rubbed soft circles on her back and pressed a kiss to the side of her head, trying to soothe her.

  
"I have a suggestion, which of course you can object to...", he started. She shifted and stepped back, wiping her eyes before looking up at him.

  
"What is it?" She asked. His thumb brushed over the apple of her cheek, catching a stray tear she had missed.

  
"I don't live here anymore, Peaches. But you could come stay with me until we catch this stalker", he said quietly. Rosalie blinked slowly, her brain was taking a moment to catch up and understand his words.

  
"You mean...come live with you until you've caught him?" She asked slowly. He nodded and then took both of her hands in his.

  
"Yes, I mean, I can sleep on my couch. That way you don't have to feel awkward or"-she cut him off with a soft kiss, smiling as he stumbled over his words.

  
"No, I wouldn't mind sleeping with you either, Spencer. I just...I'd have to call my work and i don't know how they"-"Well, let me take care of that. I do need to know by tonight so I can talk with Hotch about it too", he said. She nodded and then squeezed his hands.

  
"Yes, that seems the most logical...I'll be safe with you too", she said. He sighed, running his hand through his hair before pressing his forehead to hers.

  
"Do you want to order in?" He asked, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to her lips.

  
"Sure, then let me take a shower first. But go ahead and help yourself to anything in the fridge, my favourite take-out Chinese menu is on the front of it", she offered before stepping up on her tip toes to kiss him again. He returned her kiss with a sweet one of his before he stepped back and made sure to lock the door, before walking to the kitchen. Spencer could hear Rosalies footsteps as she walked up the stairs, closing her bedroom door. He took his cellphone from his pocket and dialed Hotch's number, Hotch answered on the third ring.

  
"Reid, have you managed to talk to Rosalie and the other things he may have done while she was out?" He asked. Reid shifted and listened to make sure he heard the shower running before he answered.

  
"I didn't tell her...unnecessary parts, but she agreed to come with us while we sort this out and find whomever is doing this", he replied. He looked at the Chinese menu, thinking of what she liked and if he would be able to guess it correctly.

  
"Reid, she needs to know"-"I don't see how it's important to shake her sense of security even more that he may have possibly stolen some clothes and undergarments. She's coming with us, so she doesn't need to have this in her head either", he interjected smoothly. He heard a sigh come from Hotch, but he said nothing.

  
"Wheels go up at eleven tomorrow morning", he answered. He put the menu back on the fridge before replying.

  
"Yes, sir. We won't be late", he said before he hung up. Spencer walked up the stairs and heard the water running still as he knocked on the bathroom door.

  
"Yes?" Her soft voice echoed and he smiled.

  
"So, on a whim, I'm going to assume you like the broccoli and string beans with chow fun noodles?" He questioned. Spencer heard a laugh come from the other side before he earned an answer.

  
"You're really good at your job. That sounds perfect and order whatever you like. I also have forks for you, Bug", she teased. He laughed a short laugh and walked back down to the living room dialing the number from the menu.

  
"Hi, yes. I would like to order the broccoli and string beans with extra string beans and chow fun with no onions. Also, the chicken fried rice and no corn or peas for Rosalie Graves", he said. He heard a grunt on agreement and then they hung up. He put his phone in his pocket, walking over to her bookshelf; as Spencer took the book down, he felt a slew of memories come back to him. 

  
_Spencer, dance with me. Please, before I become just a memory._

  
He cleared his throat; as he opened the book, a bookmark fell out of the book. When he bent down to pick it up, he felt tears pricking his eyes as he read the quote that Rosalie had obviously written.

  
_Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone; we find it with another- Thomas Merton_

  
Spencer found it hard to breath as he righted himself with the bookmark in his hand, he was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear Rosalie come down the stairs until she spoke.

  
"Oh, _The Narrative of John Smith_ by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle...I've read it hundreds of times. Have you read it?" She asked, brushing out her hair. He stayed silent while he nodded and placed the book back on the shelf with the bookmark on top.

  
"Why did you pick that quote?" He asked. She walked towards him, feeling that Spencer was acting a bit odd. She gave him a tentative smile as she averted her eyes to the floor.

  
"I stumbled upon it one time during school. It just...reminded me of you", she whispered. Spencer swallowed passed the lump in his throat.

  
_They danced slowly in the coffee shop, Spencer tightened his arms around Maeve, holding her close to him. Spencer could smell a faint scent of Jasmine and Freesias._

  
"Wow, didn't you arm ever get tired of holding that torch for me?" Spencer tried to tease. She gave him an odd type of smile.

  
"I...I really don't want to talk about this right now, Bug", she whispered. He held his hand out to her, wanting to offer her comfort; he knew the look that crossed her features, she must have hurt for a long time. As her hand met his he twined their fingers together and leaned down for a kiss when there was a knock on the door.

  
"Oh, I think that's the Chinese. They never told me the total, but I'm paying", he said before pecking her lips. She seemed in a daze as he walked to the door and took his wallet out, handing the delivery boy some money. As the door closed, Rosalie seemed to snap out of it.

  
"Spencer", she called to him while he turned around. His eyebrows went up a bit in answer. She motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen which he did, setting the food on the counter before he reached for her again. She sat up on the stool to be half his height and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He knew what she wanted as he leaned down to press his lips to hers. She returned it eagerly, gently running her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck. He held her face in his hands, pushing his tongue between her lips; her tongue met his and he groaned as hers rubbed against his slowly. Spencer pushed his knee between her legs and pressed against her, earning a soft whimper to come from her. He tilted her back as he broke away from the kiss, continuing to kiss down her jaw and neck; her eyes fluttered gently as he bit down on her collarbone lightly.

  
"Spencer", she said again placing her hand on his chest. Immediately he pulled back to hold her hands in his, pressing their foreheads together. She tugged on his tie and his eyes opened meeting her gaze.

  
"I'm sorry. Too fast?" He questioned. She shrugged slowly before her stomach growled. She laughed and pulled away.

  
"Let's eat and then see what happens...Thank you for paying for it by the way", she replied. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

  
"You don't have to thank me. After the day you had, it's the least I could do, Peaches", he replied opening up the take out containers.

  
"I'm guessing you want a little bit of everything?" He questioned. She shook her head.

  
"No, I'd just like my beef and noodles, but help yourself. You don't eat enough, Bug", she replied. He scratched his head absentmindedly, forgetting that of course she would know his eating habits even now. He did have a tendency to eat his mother's cooking when she had been able to cook. Spencer watched as she served up her plate and before she could take her plate away, he put some of his chicken fried rice on her plate.

  
"You need to eat more than just that", he stated. She rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him while she waited for him to serve himself up.

  
"I thought maybe we could eat at the table...Am I leaving with you tomorrow?" She asked, picking up her chopsticks. He took a set of chopsticks, intent on seeing if he could impress her with his lack of chopstick skils. He picked up his plate and motioned for her to lead him to the table; he couldn't help but watch her hips sway as she walked.

  
"Yes. The jet leaves at eleven, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting up with me to go visit mom before we leave? I mean, you can stay and sleep, if you don't want to go", he said. Rosalie set her plate down, but before she could move her chair Spencer had hurried over and set his plate down, pulling her chair out for her. Rosalie smiled and took her seat while he sat across from her, tugging his plate towards him. His fingers fumbled with the chopsticks but he managed as best as he could.

  
"I'd love to. If we get up at eight, I can make us some French Toast with eggs and bacon?" She asked. Spencer nodded and started eating at the same time she did, while they exchanged goofy smiles between bites.

  
\------------

  
Spencer woke up around three forty-five, the need to go to the bathroom almost overbearing; he unwound himself from around Rosalie and she curled up against the pillow more. He stood and quietly padded down the hall to the bathroom. Rosalie turned over, reaching for Spencer when her hand hit the bed, she opened her eyes with a yawn and smiled, stretching her arms and legs out. As she sat up, she felt as if someone was watching her; she walked over to her sliding glass door and opened it, looking across the expanse of yard suspiciously. As she stepped onto her patio, she heard a rustling noise and screamed falling onto her butt; sitting just a few feet in front of her was a little white opossum.

  
"Rosalie!" Spencer exclaimed. She could hear him running down the hall and stepped just outside.

  
"What's wrong?" He questioned. She was breathing hard and her eyes were wide as she looked up at him, the opossum made a chirping sound and then ran off.

  
"The-it...the opossum scared me. I thought...I thought it was...I don't know", she mumbled. She pulled herself up and Spencer gripped her under the arm, helping her to her feet. He lead her inside, turning to look back over his shoulder. He could see the faintest lights from the sunrise before he closed the door behind them, leading her back to the bed.

  
"Here, you sleep. I'll make breakfast", he said. She shook her head slowly, sitting back up.

  
"No, no. I promised"-"You promised to wake up at eight...How about I set your alarm for seven thirty and we both wake up to cook together?" He suggested. She sighed and rubbed her arms.

  
"I'm definitely up, now. Let me make breakfast", she whispered. Spencer looked at her and she looked just like she did so many years ago when she was hurt by what some mean girls had said; her expression tugged at his heart, so he gave in and nodded.

  
"Alright, can I grab a shower while you start?" He asked. She nodded and stood up, running her hand through her hair. She nodded.

  
\---------

  
After the dishes had been cleared away, Spencer helped Rosalie pack two of her suitcases before she sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. He stepped between her legs and tilted her head up.

  
"What's wrong, Peaches?" He asked, looking at her worriedly. She gave him a soft smile.

  
"Well, I'm nervous. I mean, this is my home. What if this person destroys my home?" She questioned quietly. Spencer tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before placing a soft, chaste kiss on her lips.

  
"I've already taken that into consideration. There will be around the clock patrol, just in case he decides to try anything. I won't let anything happen to your home, Peach", he replied. Rosalie smiled up at him and then stood up, letting him help her pack the rest of her things.

 

As they drove to Bennington Sanitarium, Rosalie was fidgeting a bit. Spencer couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at her nervousness.

  
"Peaches, come on. She's seen you before", he started, pulling off of the freeway. Rosalie sighed and clasped her hands together, biting her lip.

  
"I know, but that was before...anything happened between us, Bug", she whispered, her cheeks turning a bright red. As he parked in the parking lot, he unbuckled himself and turned to Rosalie.

  
"You listen here, Graves. Aside from you, the only other woman I care about is here. She loves you, she has loved you. Everything will be just fine", he promised, _aside from Maeve too_. She sighed and unbuckled herself before stepping out. While they walked into the building, before they walked into the visitor's room, Rosalie hung back while Spencer talked with a nurse. She played with her hair until she grew frustrated and just tied it up in a ponytail and picked at her nails until she ripped a cuticle, a small bead of blood appearing at the corner of her finger. She cursed under her breath and looked up as Spencer walked over, offering his arm to her. He led her inside the room and Rosalie saw the familiar cardigan that she was wearing over her shoulders while she looekd outside the window. Spencer patted Rosalie on the ar and walked over to Diana. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

  
"Hey, Mom. I brought someone to see you. Or rather she brought me", he started. Diana turned around to face her son and a bright smile graced her countenance.

  
"Spencer, what are you doing in Vegas? I got your letter this morning, I didn't expect to see you too. But who did you bring? You know I don't like seeing people", she muttered a bit, pulling the cardigan around her more protectively. Spencer stepped aside and Rosalie walked over, slowly. Diana's face brightened even more, holding her arms open for a hug.

  
"Ah, Peachy! Come here and give me a hug!" She exclaimed happily. Rosalie hugged her with a smile on her face and Diana looked ecstatic.

  
"What are you two doing here?" She asked. Spencer smiled and put his arm around Rosalie and even though she tried to push away from him, Diana's knowing smile took place.

  
"I had a case here Mom. Unfortunately, Rosalie will be going back to Virginia with me until we can figure something else out", he explained, pointedly avoiding the more pressing issue. Diana's eyes narrowed at her son suspiciously but she smiled at Rosalie.

  
"Peachy, you like my son don't you?" She asked bluntly. Rosalie's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed deeply, as a shy smile graced her lips.

  
"Y-yes, ma'am. I do like him", she answered. Spencer grinned, his cheeks turning a soft pink.

  
"Spencer, quit that smug look. You like her don't you?" She barked, wanting an answer quickly.

  
"Yes, Mom. I do. But maybe Rosalie will write you letters to send with mine?" He asked. Rosalie nodded and held both of Diana's hands in her hands, squeezing them reassuringly. Diana never liked being touched either, but again with Rosalie she didn't seem to mind all that much.

  
"I would love a letter from you as well. To know that my boy is taking care of you and meeting all your needs, Peachy", she said firmly. Rosalie tried to fight the blush and nervous giggle that slipped from her but to no avail.

  
"Oh, Diana, he'll take care of me. He does already", she replied. Diana smiled like a proud mother whose son just won first place in the science fair as she beamed at Rosalie while Spencer shifted uneasily. Rosalie touched his arm and smiled sincerely.

  
"Mom", he chastised playfully. Diana couldn't help the smirk she had as she watched the two of them interact.

  
"I'm so glad you two finally got your feelings out and it worked out for the best", she announced. Spencer looked horrified.

  
"Mother, you can't have possibly"-"Don't talk like that to me, Spencer. A mother always knows", she reprimanded. Spencer nodded meekly and then checked his watch, biting his lip. Diana's eyes softened.

  
"Do you two have to leave soon?" She asked. They nodded simultaneously and then Spencer offered his arm to Rosalie which she took with a glorious smile directed at him.

  
"We do, but I promise I'll come visit soon", Rosalie said, a warm smile aimed at Diana. Diana returned the smile and Diana stood to give them both a hug. Spencer inhaled the familiar scent of Lilacs of his mother and Rosalie's scent of sugar cookies and cinnamon peaches. He smiled and felt a squeeze from his mom before they withdrew.

  
\------------

  
As Spencer and Rosalie climbed out of the car to walk onto the jet, Rossi approached them with a smile and a wave; he took Rosalie's suitcases, taking them onto the jet. Before they headed towards the jet, Spencer pulled Rosalie back and tilted her head to him, placing a soft, but passionate kiss to her lips. She smiled against his lips, winding her arms around his neck.

  
"Let's get on the plane, lovebirds", Derek's voice broke into their paradise. They pulled apart and blushed, Rosalie held her face in her hand and giggled quietly. As the climbed up the stairs, again Spencer couldn't help the way his eyes roved over her hips and thighs in her jeans. As he claimed his normal seat on the jet, Rossi approached Rosalie with a charming smile.

  
"Do you play Chess perhaps?" He questioned. Rosalie smiled and nodded.

  
"Yes, sir. But please don't go easy on me just because I haven't played in a few years", she said. He gestured with his hand for her to have a seat across from him and she shot Spencer a half smile, relieved that a member of his family had been so kind, inviting.

  
As the game wore on, Rosalie looked at Rossi and was proud to see that he looked stumped. She pushed a piece forward, a slow, triumphant smirk crossing her lips. Spencer watched, highly amused.

  
"Zugzwang!" Rosalie said happily. Suddenly, the tension in the jet skyrocketed from family friendly, to tense and angry. Spencer had knocked over the chess board and was staring Rosalie down with an intense fire in his gaze. She looked hurt, but at this moment Spencer could care less.

  
"Why are you trying to be like her!? You're not her! You'll never replace her and it wasn't my fault!" He shouted before he walked off to the back, closing the compartment door behind him with a slam. JJ and Emily looked over, seeing the shock and hurt written across her face. Rosalie slowly knelt down and started picking up the pieces, that is until Rossi grabbed both of her hands and helped her back up to her feet. Seeing that Rosalie was hurt softened Emily towards the young woman; she obviously had no clue why Spencer had reacted the way he did. Emily walked over and handed her a mug of fresh tea and helped her sit down.

  
"I...thank you. Do...why is he...", she trailed off and set the mug down on the small table in front of her, starting to cry. JJ took a seat next to her, touching her arm and was surprised when Rosalie flinched away from her.

  
"Please, I don't want to be touched. I don't know what I did, but please don't treat me with pity", she murmured. Aaron walked into the back room, looking sternly at the young agent who looked miserable himself.

  
"You have ten seconds to explain to me why you blew up at that young woman out there", he said. Spencer looked down as if he were a scolded child.

  
"She doesn't know about Maeve. But she has done things that remind me of her", he started. Hotch sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
"Reid, what you went through is awful. Terrible, but you lashing out at"-"I know what I did wrong Hotch, you don't need to reprimand me", he said cutting off his superior easily. He sighed before he looked at Hotch.

  
"I planned on telling her, I just don't know when. When is it ever the right time to tell your girlfriend about your ex girlfriend who was killed right in front of you?" He asked, looking like the young man he was instead of the Doctor they knew him to be. Hotch was startled for a moment.

  
"It's never the right time, but she does deserve to know, Reid. If you want to continue that relationship with her. Lashing out at her won't help it any", he answered. Spencer nodded and then tugged on his tie, looking in the small mirror.

  
"I'll tell her when we get home...I can't think straight right now and I'd rather not lash out at her",he explained. Aaron nodded and sat next to him on the bed, clasping his shoulder. 


	3. Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten them writing juices flowing now haha

"Rosalie, if we could just discuss"-"No, I'm going to stay in a hotel for now. I didn't deserve the way you treated me. How could you yell at me like that? _At me_? I'm on your side, Bug", she said, cutting him off. The team acted as if they couldn't hear them while they made their way down the stairs, heading to the cars to take them home.

  
"If you could just give me a chance"-"Not right now!" She snapped at him, hailing a taxi man from where she stood. He rushed over and picked up her bags, heading back to the cab. Derek grabbed Spencer's arm as he made to follow her. His eyes blazed with anger and hurt as he turned towards the dark haired man.

  
"Let her go, Pretty Boy. She's obviously upset and doesn't want to talk about it. You just need to wait for her to come to you first. That will mean she's ready to talk", he said. Spencer looked at him helplessly as Rosalie got into the cab; he turned back to Derek and sighed.

  
"Why don't you come and have dinner with Baby Girl and I, huh? Penny, makes really good spaghetti and garlic bread", he suggested. Reid shook his head.

  
"No. I'm going to go home. She has my address...I shouldn't have raised my voice to her. I've never done that before. She has every right to be upset. I might just order take out", he said getting into one of the cars and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

After checking in, Rosalie made her way to her room, carrying her bag. Her feelings were hurt and she just wanted to curl up and cry for a little bit. She unlocked her room and sighed, seeing the freshly made bed and soft scent of vanilla. Rosalie locked the door behind her and then she reached for the phone, dialing room service. After she ordered for dinner and some snacking during the night, she decided to take a shower, knowing the room service wouldn't be there for awhile. Rosalie turned the water on, guilt churning in her belly at how she reacted to Spencer. She pulled her pants off, unbuttoning her shirt her thoughts rampant.

 

Spencer was just as bad, sighing in his empty apartment. He decided to call around and ask the Hotels if Rosalie Graves had checked in anywhere close to him. He received a response from one of the concierges. After he got her number to the hotel, Spencer stared at the numbers he had written down. How could he apologise? Spencer didn't feel as if Sorry was enough. He sighed and pushed his hair back, dialing the number anyway, listening to the ring.

 

Rosalie had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her room phone ringing. She felt a little uneasy, maybe she should have still gone home with Spencer. She wrapped her towel around her body and sat on the edge of the bed, picking up the phone.

  
"Hello?" She asked softly. She heard an intake of breath and then suddenly, Spencer's voice was speaking rapidly and she didn't know what to say at first.

  
"Spence...Wait, just-Spencer!" She exclaimed, hearing him stop.

  
"Are you alright?" Rosalie asked quietly. His breath picked up and before he could continue ranting, Rosalie cut in.

  
"Spencer, shh...It's going to be okay...Deep breaths, Bug, deep breaths", she said. She could hear him inhaling when there was a knock on her door. She sighed.

  
"Keep taking deep breaths, I need to answer room service", Rosalie ordered before setting the phone down on its side before padding over to the door. The attendant looked surprised but walked in briskly, avoiding looking at her and she tucked in a twenty dollar bill. He walked out, his cheeks flushed as he left. Rosalie locked the door and then pushed the tray towards the bed and picked the phone back up.

  
"Spencer, are...I don't feel safe here can you come stay with me tonight?" She asked, sitting back down on the bed. She knew she was giving mixed signals but she really just wanted to cuddle and eat even with someone who had frustrated her.

  
"Sure, Peaches. I'll be there in twenty minutes. I have some things we need to talk about", he said gently before he hung up. Rosalie sighed in relief before she laid down across the bed and then blushed, before she sat up and got dressed in a t-shirt and shorts. She stretched across the bed.

Rosalie woke up, groaning as she heard knocking on the door. She stretched, opening her eyes before she kicked her legs over the side of the bed and stood, walking towards the door. She looked out of the peephole and saw Spencer. Opening the door, she was brought into Spencers' arms and she relaxed, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up; her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her inside, pushing the door closed. Spencer locked it and carried her to the bed, putting her down as he hovered over her. She yawned sleepily and wrapped her arms around his neck. Spencer brushed his thumbs over her cheeks.

  
"The food smells good...What did you order?" He asked. Rosalie yawned and then sat up before Spencer moved to sit next to her.

  
"I ordered some steak and green beans, some of their apple pie and some of their pizza, fried chicken. I didn't know what you'd like, so I wanted to have some of everything", she replied. Spencer nodded and moved to lay next to her.

  
"Do you want to eat or talk first?" Rosalie asked, turning on her side to look at him. Spencer sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. Spencer shifted, sighing.

  
"I'll talk, you eat", he murmured. Rosalie sat up, looking quite grumpy before she pulled the cart towards her, lifting the lids up. She looked over the food before starting on the chicken, looking at Reid expectantly. He fidgeted before he poured some water for them, smiling nervously.

  
"Her name was Maeve Donovan...I watched as she was killed in front of me. It's taken me a long time to be able to talk about her. You mentioned that quote that's your favorite and there...It was hers as well and your favorite book as well...Reminded me strongly of her. She and I talked about chess once and the last time we spoke she said Zuzwang and I...", he paused, taking a deep breath. He knew he was talking fast but he wanted to get this over with. Rosalie reached over and took his hand, interlocking their fingers together.

  
"Oh, Bug", she whispered. It wasn't her, she just happened to bring up some memories that were hard for Spencer. He looked at her and she tugged on his hand some more, getting him partially in her lap. She carded her fingers through his hair.

  
"I was wondering what was so bad that could make you explode like that...You're usually so mellow. It's something I love about you", she said. Spencer relaxed against her, letting his head rest on her chest, enjoying the warmth she was exuding. She continued to play with his hair, her appetite forgotten until her stomach gave a particularly loud noise. As they continued eating, Spencer was going to tell her everything.

  
"The reason you came with us is because the stalker had left some clothing of yours near where we found the victims. Even though the priest was arrested, we are leaning towards him having an accomplice", he explained. Rosalie stiffened, her vision blurring slightly as she thought. The last thing Rosalie remembers is Spencer catching her as she fell from the bed. 


End file.
